vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyle (Paradise Lost)
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least High 6-A, likely higher Name: Lyle Origin: Paradise Lost Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Host of Nacht Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid, able to regenerate his face being blasted from dozens of machine gun bullets, his regen speed being able to heal at subsonic speeds), his body can withstand and absorb hazardous elements like miasma and poisonous air (which can be used to heal and gain strength; his body is also immune to said hazardous elements), Can cut people and things apart at the molecular level (which allows him to bypass durability to an extent) | All previous abilities in addition to Soul Manipulation, can create black flames that can destroy anything (including up to even energy coming from higher dimensions), Flight via the Flame of Worthlessness (they manifest as wings on his back), can produce shockwaves from his wings Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to crack skulls reinforced with titanium alloy as if they were “eggs”.), can bypass durability to an extent with the Deathscythe | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (His Flames of Worthlessness are potent enough to stop Gogmagog, an attack that can send all continents of the Earth straight to the Abyss. Can slice Uriel, a pseudo-sun with density, heat, and power comparable to that of the real sun, in half with ease). Can also bypass durability by attacking and destroying the Soul (the flames can also even interfere with energy coming from higher dimensions and beings connected to them) Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic+ reactions (can leave afterimages behind to where even a mutant’s eye can’t track and see, able to react and see machine gun bullets fired in slow motion) | Unknown, likely higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ+ | Unknown, likely higher Durability: Wall level. Regeneration makes him difficult to kill | Unknown. Likely much higher. Can render conventional attacks useless by cladding himself in the Flame of Worthlessness (making him even more difficult to kill on top of having regeneration) Stamina: Superhuman. His body is able to withstand inside hazardous places, including those that contain miasma, for long periods of time with no signs of discomfort or other negative side-effects (said miasma rots anything it comes into contact with) Range: Melee range Standard Equipment: Deathscythe (a vibroblade that can cut people and things at the molecular level) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Key: Base | Host of Nacht Notable Attack/Techniques: '- Flame of Worthlessness/Megiddo of Belial:' Lyle’s most powerful ability, used only when he’s fully possessed by Nacht. They take the form of black wings formed from flames that sprout from his back. Their movement can produce powerful shockwaves that distort the atmosphere. Meanwhile, the flames possess the property of being able to “destroy anything”, annihilating material objects, destroying the soul, and even wiping out Quintessence (an energy source coming from higher dimensions). Because of it’s ability to interfere with higher dimensions, it can even kill Angels who normally can’t be killed due to their connection to Heaven (only abilities that can interfere with higher dimensions are able to kill them. The flames have many additional applications, ranging from creating a thousand metre wall of flames to halt an enemy’s advance, applying the flames to his Deathscythe (increasing its already impressive cutting power and allowing it to affect the soul, this enabling him to take out hundreds of angels in one swipe), erasing any wounds he may have sustained in battle, and shrouding himself in said flames to make conventional attacks useless. It is potent enough to stop Beelzebub’s Gogmagog, an attack that can send all continents of Earth straight to the Abyss, and slice Uriel, a pseudo sun with power, heat, and density comparable to that of the real one, in half with ease. The only thing in Paradise Lost powerful enough to stop it was Michael, a blast that will always be stronger than it’s opponent. But even then, the attack Michael stopped was a casual one, and it is implied a serious strike would have ended much differently. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Paradise Lost Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hax Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6